This disclosure generally relates to Radio Frequency Identification.
Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) may be used to identify, track, and locate—animals, people and assets. Fundamentally, an RFID system comprises an RFID tag signature device reader (“Reader”) and an RFID tag signature device. These are also referred to by role as an interrogator and a transponder, respectively. A Reader may provide functionality beyond that of just reading an RFID tag signature device. A Reader may transfer data, i.e. write, to an RFID tag signature device as well as source the energy necessary to power an RFID tag signature device. When an RFID tag signature device is interrogated by a Reader it may return an analog signal conveying an identification sequence and/or other data.
There currently exist many different, often proprietary, RFID components, systems, interfaces, and protocols. Standardization and interoperability are believed necessary to enable wider adoption of this technology.